


Ashes

by AntigueGinger



Series: Themed Angst Prompts [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will fill this crossover and pairing tag myself if I have to, Knife Wounds, Mortally wounded, maybe in another life I would write something fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger
Summary: An unfortunate event leaves Dabi cold and alone with a knife in his stomach. Luckily someone finds him.1/13: A final trembling embrace
Relationships: Todoroki Touya/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Yona/Dabi
Series: Themed Angst Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Ashes

Dark nights that stunk of rancid trash and distant rain, not many would expect to see a group of seven combing through the streets. Even less expected was how they stopped at every person to check on their well being. Every night they could be found somewhere in the city with medicine and water at the ready for all who would need it. They were famed vigilantes that fought for those of lesser standing. They saw the good in everyone and would stop at nothing to help the innocent. Often they could even be found on the wrong side of the law to fight a corrupt system. Some would say their leader was a young girl. Many of these people even whispered that their leader was the daughter of the last emperor, thought to be killed when I rampaging villain targeted her father.

  
When Toga, with a hair tie between her teeth as she "fixed" her bun, told Dabi this story he had only scoffed. She was still a high school girl after all. Of course she would be willing to cling to any hopeful legend after her family rejected her so harshly. Even he, disowned and thought dead by his old life, wanted to wish some group with a stupid name spent all their time helping strangers. This wasn't an anime. Shit like that simply wasn't real.

  
He had told her as much and accepted the manic screams that followed. He had even taken to making fun of her fairy tale until one night he actually found himself with a knife in his side hiding behind a dumpster.

  
As his blood warmed his hand and the rest of his body slowly chilled he was ready to die. He was so damn tired of trying and fighting and suffering only to find nothing changing. He wanted to change the world, or at least the Todoroki family but it was pointless. Hawks was gone. His family still thought he was dead. He didn't even get to see his mom one last time. Surely, the League would still look after Toga when he finally kicked it...

  
With nothing left to do, Dabi settled against the wall, wincing as the knife cut him deeper. He didn't expect to hear chatting. He really didn't expect to hear a shout and someone to call for help. A girl dropped to her knees next to him and grabbed his hands. "No," she snapped, "don't touch it. We'll get you some help okay?" Her voice was dull over the rushing in his ears but her eyes...

  
Her eyes were a beautiful, serene Lilac purple. Her touch was gentle as a flower too, but he could feel calluses. He couldn't focus on more than her eyes but even that was fading fast. The dark at the edges were creeping in but he sighed when she laced her fingers with his. Suddenly he was warm again. A glow seeping from her hands all the way to his core and her soft voice rang so clear in his mind. "Stay awake for me. I'm using my quirk just so you stay awake and focused alright?"

  
He nodded and looked her over oncel more. Round face, tanned skin, heavy dark shadows under those gorgeous eyes and a crimson hood covered her hair. He thought he could see red bangs. "What is- Fuck!" a sharp pain shot through his gut.

  
"I said dont move!" Another, heavier, wave of warmth swept through him. "My quirk is Dragon Charmer. It let's me influence people when I touch their skin but it only works on the mind. I can make you forget the pain, but I can't take it away. Lay still until my friends get here..." She smiled a tense grin when he let out another sigh and relaxed. "Good, what should I call you?"

  
"Your boyfriend." He spoke without thinking but instead of offence she giggled. 

  
"Sorry, buy me dinner first. What's your name."

Again without thinking he spoke and Immediately wanted to punch himself. "Touya- No I shouldn't have told you that! Why did it tell you that!"

"Hey relax." More warmth and it became clear. "Like I said, Dragon Charmer. It makes people trust me. Makes them relax and listen. You'll be okay, Touya."

"Call me Dabi, I left that name." he saw her blink but nod. 

"Okay Dabi, Yuun should be here soon. He'll know what to do."

"Princess!"

A man yelled and she jolted. "See there's Hak. He's bringing our doctor." she pulled away but he caught her wrist.

"Don't go..." He was starting to fade again. "I don't want to die alone."

Her breath caught as she fell back to her knees. He pulled at the wrong moment though as she fell into his lap, luckily catching herself to straddle him and not fall on the blade. She sat in silence for a moment until the cold started to come over him again. He embraced the odd feeling until a drop of water dripped on him cheek.

"Why are you crying for a stranger?"

"You're not going to die Dabi. Do you hear me? They're almost here." Her hand brushed through his hair. "Please don't die. You have so much to live for. Whatever brought you here I can help. I can help you change, But please don't go."

"Look at me. There isn't a whole lot I can do."

Finally she removed her hood showing curly crimson hair and for a moment he thought, "You're actually really cute."

She bit her lip and screamed. "HAK! YUUN! JAE HA! I'm here! He doesn't have much longer."

"It's fine if I die really..." It was getting hard to focus again. He was so cold but this beauty over him was likely an angel. He wanted to remember him. "Just tell me your name?"

She swallowed a sob. "Yona. My name is Yona Kouka... and you'll be okay damnit! Just hold on and- and you can take me on a date!"

He choked on a laugh and wrapped one of her curls around his finger. "Maybe in the next life I'll take you up on that. I'm glad I met someone like you though. Let's hope my karma isn't too bad.."

Everything blurred, men screamed, Yona grabbed his arm tight.

"'Til next time, Red."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I Add another chapter to this? I have a thought but I'm not sure.
> 
> Next: Words left unsaid


End file.
